


Prayers on your way

by Writingispeaceful



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, High School, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingispeaceful/pseuds/Writingispeaceful
Summary: Josh can't stop thinking about Tyler.About his soft eyes and smile,about his shy personality and soothing voice.Josh's knows it's a sin,but that sin looked so tasteful





	1. Let me help you

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that there will be homophobic slurs,assaults and bullying.Stay safe

Tyler squinted as he was walking towards school.The sun burned his skin slowly.Finally he got to school and found his group of friends by Brendon's locker.Patrick noticed Tyler and waved as a sign to come there.  
Tyler smiled and started walking towards them.It felt so good to have friends that care about him.Patrick was a sweetheart.

Two months ago a new kid named Josh started hanging out with Tyler and his group of friends that included Pete,Patrick,Brendon,Dallon and Gerard.  
The red head starts acting weird when Tyler is around which makes the brunette boy confused.

As he was walking and smiling he felt a fist against his ribs.Tyler fell on the ground grabbing everyone's attention.

,,Fag!" Random boy yelled  
,,Fuck off," Tyler yelled back  
,,Why should I...Faggot?"  
Tyler kept quiet,he didn't want principal coming over. ,,What?Cat got your tongue or is your mouth full of cock?" The bully said earing couple of laugh Tyler felt a knot in his stomach,he looked down unable to look up from embarrassment ,,Are you really a faggot?" Josh asked

The group was taken back from Josh's question,especially Patrick since he has been secretly dating Pete for four months.

Tyler got mad.He got really mad.

,,So what if I am?!" Tyler yelled from the top of his lugs  
,,Well,"Josh sighed, ,,I hope you find your way out."

Tyler was lying on the floor,in pain but not because somebody hit him it's because his crush now hates him.

Brendon furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms.He is usually childish but now he had that serious,blank face.

,,I think it's better for you to leave and find another group,Josh," Brendon said  
,,W-What?"  
,,We don't want this kind of hatred in our group," Brendon said

Patrick and Gerard went to Tyler to help him get up.Josh didn't know what he did wrong,he thought he was helping Tyler.  
He felt sad,there was an unknown pain in his stomach.Knowing that he won't be seeing the group anymore made him really sad.Knowing that he won't lock eyes with Tyler's made him extra sad.

Don't worry.

Josh isn't gay.

Or at least that's what he thought.


	2. Something must've gone wrong in my brain

Why is that the more you get to know person you seem to like them less and less.The more Tyler and his group got to know Josh,they see how much of a jerk he actually is.Well,Tyler didn't exactly think that Josh is a jerk,he believed that Josh is just under his parent's influence.

Josh isn't gay.

Every straight boy thinks about Tyler Joseph's lips and fluffy hair.Every boy wants Tyler's head resting on their chest on a Saturday morning.

Josh sighed and got up from his bed.Walking down the old staircase made awful lot of noise.His mother raised her eyebrows in her surprise,seeing Josh walking around the kitchen on a Saturday morning was rather strange;he'd usually sleep 'til noon.

,,What's wrong honey?"his mother asks taking a sip of coffee  
,,Nothing," he mumbles out quickly

His mother laughs,setting her mug of coffee on the table and gets up.Laura crosses her arms and smiles.

,,The last time you go up this early," Laura starts talking earning an eye roll from Josh  
,,Mom,please..."Josh whines

,,Josh...Please."  
,,I'm stressed about school,that's it..."  
,,Have you made any new friends?" Laura asks smiling  
,,Yeah,I did," Josh said scoffing quietly

Laura places her hand on Josh's shoulder,Josh whines knowing that a cliche inspirational speech is coming his way and of course afterwards he has to pretend like it shocked him,changed his life.

Tyler's weary head rested on Gerard's lap while Dallon talked about his new crush.Gerard's fingers played with Tyler's fluffy brunette hair.

,,What got you down,champ?" Gerard said  
,,Hm...Nothing,just one of those days."

,,Is it because of the conversion therapy," Gerard face softened.  
,,No," Tyler chuckled softly

Gerard stopped playing with Tyler's hair to check his phone.

,,Can you please continue," Tyler asked quietly  
,,Sure," Gerard put down his phone immediately  
,,I'm gonna go," Dallon got up from the bed

Right after Dallon walked out Gerard got a text.

Dallon:Use condom.

Gerard laughed and showed Tyler the text.

,,I know this is about Josh,Tyler," Gerard said, ,,I was waiting for Dallon to leave cause if he heard then he would tell Brendon,then the whole school would 'magically' know."

Meanwhile,when sun went down so did Josh,on a guy.  
Let's go back couple hours.

Josh sat in a corner,uncomfortable and shoving down his throat chips. His cheeks turned red when someone caught him taking a fist full of popcorns. ,,You look...Nervous." ,,I am," Josh responded ,,Why?" ,,I'm new," Josh said, ,,I don't know anyone very well." ,,You wanna make a new friend?" ,,Yes!" ,,My name is Damien." Josh smiled which made Damien's face and blue eyes light up. ,,I can introduce you to some people if you want," Damien said ,,Cool." ,,You might wanna put down the bag of chips." Damien chuckled lightly Josh didn't know how it happened,but he was making out with Damien in a closet.Ironic,huh? Then it all went south,by 'all' I mean Josh.He got on his knees.


End file.
